


One Night

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Implied AusHun, Implied PruHun, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "At first he didn’t move, but then Alfred rolled off the bed onto the floor, where he stared at the ceiling with an absolutely pathetic expression. 'I had sex with Arthur.'"





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving it as unfinished just in case I decide to continue it. (No promises)

When Alfred came shuffling back into the dorm room looking like walking misery, Gilbert looked away from his game just before Alfred fell face first onto the bottom bunk. The bunk that happened to be Gilbert’s, of course.

Gilbert removed his headset with a frown. “What the hell happened to you?”

Alfred let out a pitiful whine but didn’t lift his head from the mattress, which made Gilbert wonder for the umpteenth time whether Alfred was actually an alpha or not. Gilbert rolled his eyes and swiveled in the chair so he could nudge Alfred with his foot. “Get the hell off my bed, at least.”

At first he didn’t move, but then Alfred rolled off the bed onto the floor, where he stared at the ceiling with an absolutely pathetic expression. “I had sex with Arthur.”

A long silence followed, while Gilbert blinked and Alfred stared miserably at the ceiling from the floor. Finally, Gilbert snorted and shrugged.

“Why the fuck do you look so pathetic then? Isn’t that a good thing? One, you desperately needed to get laid. Two, you’ve been after him since the moment you saw him.”

Alfred let out another pitiful whine and rolled over onto his side. “We were supposed to court each other first! Dates and stuff! You know, cuddling and kissing and all that. Then when we were committed and ready we’d have sex. But _god_ , he smelled so _good_ and he kept telling me how much he wanted me…”

To any other alpha, jumping straight to sex with the omega they were after would be a true blessing, but Alfred was an oddball, after all. Then again, Gilbert had his sights set on an alpha girl who was already pursuing an omega. Even though he’d seen her violating said omega on his beloved piano, Gilbert tried to tell himself that it didn’t mean he had no chance with her.

Looking at Alfred whining and miserable about how he’d actually scored with the person he wanted, it made Gilbert feel much better about his situation.

“Seriously, this seems like an awesome turn of events. Not only is he also interested in you, but he wanted to fuck you! Now’s your chance!”

Alfred let out a noncommittal grunt. “He’s not going to want an alpha that’s so easy.”

“How do you know? You had sex with him, didn’t you?”

“Yep. Lots of really great sex. Then I woke up and he was gone. No note. Not even a phone number. That’s it then. We’re never going to be together.”

Gilbert had to roll his eyes again, but he refrained from saying that no strings attached sex was something that Alfred needed more of. It would probably just make him whine even more. He was about to tell Alfred to get off the floor at least, because he didn’t need a roommate that was so embarrassing, but then there was a knock on the door. When Alfred made no move to see who it was, Gilbert sighed and went over to open the door.

The last thing Gilbert expected to see was Arthur Kirkland standing there, and he leaned against the doorframe with a bewildered “huh”.

Just as Alfred was a weird alpha, Arthur was someone who didn’t seem like an omega. At that moment, though, with the way he was toying with the ends of his sweater and chewing on his lip while looking anywhere but directly at Gilbert, it was actually believable that he was an omega.

“Is…is Alfred here? I think I have the correct room.”

Gilbert stepped out of the way and gestured at Alfred still on the floor. Arthur’s brows furrowed as he looked inside the room.

“Alfred?”

Alfred suddenly snapped upright with eyes wide as saucers, and he stumbled to his feet babbling incoherently.

“Arthur! Wh-What… You… I…”

Gilbert sighed and gestured for Arthur to come inside. The moment he was in, Gilbert quickly stepped out and closed the door behind him. Regardless of what happened, he didn’t want to have to sit through what was definitely going to be a painful to watch situation. He’d much rather try his luck again with his alpha girl, he thought as he whistled his way down the hallway.


End file.
